Cell sites in a cellular radio telephone system include antenna arrays to provide radio service to the total area of the site. These arrays normally include an omni-directional antenna and a plurality of directional antennas arranged for signal transmission in defined sectors or angular sweeps of the cell area and two omni-directional antennas and a plurality of directional antennas arranged for reception of mobile transmissions from defined sectors or angular sweeps of the cell area. Normally the number of radios connected to each directional antenna reflects the radio traffic in each sector. Since the connections are made manually by a craftsman, the number of radios dedicated to a particular sector can not be readily changed to meet dynamically changing use patterns. Hence some sector facilities may be over burdened while other sectors are underutilized.